1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes and systems that use renewable biomass or carbon based waste material for the generation of power in the form of electricity or heat, for producing liquid, gaseous, and solid value-added byproducts, and reducing environmental pollution.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Applicant is well aware that quite extensive research, development, and experimentation has been recently developed to convert biomass or waste material into biogases and biofuels. Most of the prior art teaches of gasification using a fluidized bed chamber or a plasma arc chamber. The applicant is using three fixed bed chambers for separately controllable thermal chemical reactions to occur to form byproducts and biofuel for an adjoined internal combustion engine. Most of the related art uses the gasification heat to produce steam or syngas to operate turbines which generate electricity. The Applicant proposes a syngas enrichment process by producing acetylene gas from a direct gasification method and a molten calcium carbide with water method.
In general, the literature and art as known to the Applicant is unable to disclose a process suitable to produce high energy yield gases to operate internal combustion engines at a relatively low cost.